Angel Pretty Cure
Angel Pretty Cure (エンジェル プリキュア Enjeru Purikyua) is the first and current instalment of CureKanade's Pretty Cure series. This series will commemorate the first anniversary of CureKanade's Pretty Cure series and will premiere on February 2, 2014. Story Angel Pretty Cure Episodes When Miyabi finds a rainbow feather, she doesn't expect it to be a portal to Celestial World. When Tsubasa appears out of the portal with the same feather, Miyabi starts freaking out but calms down when shes hears that Tsubasa's world is under attack by the her enemy called Underworld. Will Miyabi help Tsubasa and become a warrior of Celestial World or will she just abandon Tsubasa and leave her to battle Underworld alone? Characters Pretty Cure Miyabi Ando (安堵 みやび Ando Miyabi) is an attractive and adoring person who loves to sing and draw. Her alter ego is Cure Serenity (キュア セレニティ Kyua Sereniti) and holds the power of faith. Yui Shirabe (調べ ゆい Shirabe Yui) is a sporty and cheerful person who loves volleyball and playing video games. Her alter ego is Cure Accent (キュア アクセント Kyua Akusento) and holds the power of hope. Tsuki Wangetsu (彎月 つき Wangetsu Tsuki) is a quiet and smart girl who enjoys reading and swimming. Her alter ego is Cure Beam (キュア ビーム Kyua Bīmu) and holds the power of light. Grace Anderson (グレース アンダーソン Gurēsu Andāson) is a transfer student from Australia. She loves dancing and her alter ego is Cure Elegant (キュア エレガント Kyua Ereganto) and holds the power of happiness. Allies Tsubasa (つばさ Tsubasa) is the first ally to appear. She gave Miyabi and Yui their transforming device. Sora (ソラ Sora) is the second ally to appear. She gave Tsuki and Grace their transforming device. Celestial World Hane (羽 Hane) is the princess of Celestial World. She is Kami's fiancé. Kami (神 Kami) is the knight of Celestial World. He is Hane's fiancé. Underworld Satan (サタン Satan) is the dark king of Underworld. Teguchi (手口 Teguchi) is the first commander to appear. He is the trickster of the group. His name means trick in japanese. Enkon (怨魂 Enkon) is the second commander to appear. She can become invisible with the click of her finger. Her name means evil spirit in japanese. Akuma (悪魔 Akuma) is the third and final commander to appear. She is Satan's right-hand man. Her name means devil in japanese. Jaji (邪鬼 Jaji) is the monster of Underworld. Items Miracle Module (ミラクル モジュール Mirakuru Mojūru) is the transformation device for the girls. They shout out Pretty Cure Miracle Power! to transform. Rainbow Feather (虹の羽 Niji no Hane) is a rainbow feather that can teleport the girls anywhere. Serenity Arrow (セレニティ アロー Sereniti Aroo) is Cure Serenity's weapon. Accent Sword (アクセント ソード Akusento Sōdo) is Cure Accent's weapon. Beam Torch (ビーム トーチ Bīmu Tochi) is Cure Beam's weapon. Elegant Wand (エレガント ワンド Ereganto Wando) is Cure Elegant's weapon. Locations Kisekinohana is the town that the girls live in. It translates to Miracle flower. Celestial World is the world that Tsubasa, Sora, Hana and Kami come from. Underworld is the kingdom that Satan rules. Trivia * This is the first time that there are no mascots. Instead, Tsubasa and Sora are the mascots. * This is CureKanade's very first series. * This is the first time that there is a cure with a full English civilian name. * This is the first time that a rainbow feather teleports people everywhere. Category:Angel Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:CureKanade Category:Fanseries